


Take Time to Relax

by JessiDWalton



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ...I suck at tags, Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, But not important plot unless you want to pay attention to it, Dirty Talk, Getting off, M/M, Mentioned Vicyuuri, Or masturbation?, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Sex, Skype Sex, Some Plot, They are together, either way, hurt Yuri, idk - Freeform, long distance, mostly just sex, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton
Summary: Yuri hurt his ankle during practice and is not allowed on the ice. After stressing out, Yuri decides to take his friend's advice and use this time to unwind...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	Take Time to Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Lovies!! I fucking love this ship and have for YEARS. But I have never written them, despite wanting to. So finally, 4 years later, here is my first Otayuri fic! Might make a second chapter... If ya'll want.  
> Please enjoy!!<3  
> WARNING: Explicit and consensual Sexual themes. Don't like sexual fics, please turn back:)

The bedroom was pitch dark all but the light that illuminated from a phone screen. Dull blue eyes staring at the device while lazily scrolling the screen. A thin line upon the pink lips of the boy, only for a sigh to slip past as the screen began to flash softly. It took him a minute to swipe, eyes glued on the screen as the facetime started. His rinkmate and friend Mila smiling on the other side. She was obviously at the rink…

_ “Hey! Don’t tell me you’re still moping!” _ Her happy voice chirped, earning a glare from those icy eyes.  _ “If I were you, I’d be savoring this time! You don’t have to practice or anything! Just relax!” _

“I  _ should _ be at the rink. Practicing for next season.” Yuri bit softly, looking away. Any normal person would be thrilled, as Mila pointed out. But Yuri didn’t have  _ time _ to be stuck at home, off the ice. He was going into his fourth year in the senior division… His fourth gold medal, hopefully. Since his senior debut, he had taken most of the limelight off of Vitya. Proving to be just as good as he had once been with promise to continue climbing the ranks… and he had. Now just turning 19, he was quite the force to be reckoned with. Not to say he was perfect though, as he was human and still made many mistakes in both practice and competition…

Like 2 days ago, when he completely miss calculated his timing and landed  _ way _ too harshly on his right ankle after an attempted quad flip for his new short program… It had been a rather long time since his last sprained ankle, but boy… the feeling was an unhappy memory he hoped to never feel again. Doesn’t help that he tried to skate on it more the next day, even after being warned by Yakov… Now, he had to admit that was stupid of himself and only added more recovery time for himself…

_ “Yuri. It’s June. Grand Prix events don’t even start till October! You have  _ **_plenty_ ** _ of time.”  _ Mila rolled her eyes.  _ “And you’ve already almost perfected both your short program and free skate. Just relax for a bit. You’re not going to forget those programs and the Senior Division isn’t going anywhere. If I were you, I would hold out as long as you can and enjoy yourself a bit!” _ She scolded softly.

“Yeah, yeah…” Yuri grumbled. He knew his friend had a point. He couldn’t remember his last break off the ice, and the Grand Prix was well off…

_ “Speaking of enjoying yourself… How’s Otabek?” _ The redhead smirked at the glare sent via phone.  _ “Bet it’s been a little bit since you’ve seen him in person, huh… Last was on your birthday. It’s June now… March, April, May, June…” _

The blond frowned as Mila spoke. It had indeed been quite a few months since he had physically seen his boyfriend… But they had both been busy preparing for the next season. Though far away, it took months to perfect a program suitable for the grand prix events. If Yuri wanted to stay on top, he needed to make sure there wasn’t a single flaw. And Otabek was always one step behind him. Together they both ruled the competition. Whether Otabek was silver or bronze, he always got to stand beside Yuri. And that was no easy task…

_ “Yuri?” _ Mila’s voice broke through the blonds thoughts.  _ “Hey, you look a little pale… You should get some sleep. Keep that foot elevated, hm?”  _ _  
_ _  
_ “Mhm.” Yuri hummed before hanging up. Letting his phone drop to the bed, he rolled over and elevated his ankle properly as he began to feel it throb. “Fuck…” He sighed, staring up at the ceiling. 

The device lit up again making the blond grumble and glance to the phone. Picking it up, he immediately smiled as he saw a text from Otabek.

**_4:28PM: Hope you’re resting._ **

_ 4:29PM: I am. Been in bed all day… Just… Imagining my programs… _

**_4:31PM: Good. You need a break. Be thankful it’s summer, Yura…_ **

_ 4:32PM: Yeah yeah… _

Yuri sighed as he let his phone fall again, staring up at the ceiling again. He needed to stop thinking about his programs… So he let his mind wander to his conversation with Mila about how long it had been since he’s seen Otabek in person… How long it’s been since either has kissed the other… Touched…

Biting his lip, the skater slowly let his hand run down his chest to the already growing arousal in his sweats. He tried to remember the last time he even touched himself… He and Otabek had also been so busy that they hardly ever made…  _ that _ kind of time…

" _ Aahnn… _ " A soft moan left Yuri's lips as he gently rubbed himself. His knees already closing together shyly as he closed his eyes. Imagining it was his strong, stoic boyfriend on top of him. Gently palming him and coaxing those  _ sweet sounds _ from Yuri's lips…

His vivid imagination put Otabek right there with him. He could almost  _ feel _ the weight of the other upon him… Their lips together… Beka's hand slipping into his sweat pants, stroking him only for a moment before those calloused hands ventured further… and further…

" _ Fuck _ …" Yuri panted softly before opening his eyes and gently kicking the pants off. Hissing softly at the ping of pain in his ankle before reaching to his nightstand. His body bending a little uncomfortably as he refused to get up until he grabbed the almost empty bottle of lube. A soft victorious hum leaving his throat as he settled back down. Ignoring the flashing light of his phone beside him.

With a quick _ pop _ , the bottle opener easily and the slick substance poured out on his hand. Slicking his fingers, he skillfully positioned them and rubbed against his aching hole. Gasping softly as his pointer finger gently pushed through the tight muscle. His body was now painfully aware of how long it had been…

He tried to concentrate and relax, but the flashing bright light in the room was making it very hard to do so. With a loud sigh, he snatched his phone up to see missed texts and calls from his boyfriend. Before he could even think about texting back that he was  _ sleepy _ , another incoming call popped up.

"Goddamn it, Beka…" Yuri grumbled, swiping to accept the call. The familiar ding noise connecting their call and that handsome face appearing. Stoic and hard like always as his dark eyes focused on the screen.

_ "Ah, were you napping." _ Otabek hummed as he leaned against what Yuri could guess was his couch.

"You're not at practice…?" The blond arched his brow at the comfort surrounding his boyfriend.

_ "I got to leave a little early…" _ Was the only response given before a quiet filled the air. It wasn't uncomfortable, it never was. Most of their phone calls consisted of 5 minutes of actual talking altogether, out of 3-hour calls. It was just comforting to have the other on the line… But now, painfully hard and horny, was not exactly the perfect time for this.  _ “Do you feel alright, Yuri. You’re very pink.” _

“I’m fine…” Yuri grumbled softly as he looked away from the phone. Blushing even more at the fact that Otabek could see the flush on his face. Another quiet fell over them as he could feel Otabek’s cold eyes on him. Staring… Studying…

_ “You weren’t napping.”  _ The older pointed out simply making Yuri’s cheeks turn even darker.  _ “I interrupted. I’ll leave you b-” _

“N-No!” Yuri almost yelled as his eyes fixed back on the screen. Staring back into those dark brown eyes. That stoic face never wavering as he stared right back.

_ “Then I’ll stay on.” _ Came Otabek’s reply. Again, it turned quiet very quickly as they sat there. Yuri’s eyes glancing away again.

“I-... Um…” The younger choked out softly, trying to find the right words. Otabek waiting ever so patiently for the blond to do so. “Do you… Feel like…” He trailed off softly, knowing Beka could easily catch on.

_ “Feel like what.” _ Yuri’s teal like eyes snapped to the screen. The olders words held a sense of cluelessness, but Yuri could see that spark of knowing in those eyes.

“You know what I mean.” The blond snapped softly.

_ “Oh, do I. That’s news to me.” _

“Beka.”

_ “Yura.” _

The silence tensed as they stared at each other. Yuri blushing even more as he kept his eyes locked on Otabek.

_ “Yuri. How can I possibly know what you’re asking if you don’t finish the sentence.” _

“You’re a fucking jerk.”   
  
_ “Well, that was rude,”  _ Yuri swore he could see the slight lip curve. This asshole was enjoying his little game. _ “Perhaps you’re in a bad mood. I’ll call back later if that is the case.” _

“Do you feel like getting off with me, jerk face.” Yuri huffed softly, his cheeks still burning but he held his eyes to Otabeks.

_ “Getting o-” _

“Otabek, I swear to god. Give me your answer or  _ I _ will hang up.” The blond sighed making Beka chuckle softly.

_ “Alright, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” _ The older smiled.  _ “I just like seeing you get flustered…” _

“Is that a yes or no.”   
  
_ “Yes, Yura. I would love to ‘get off’ with you.”  _ Otabek hummed as he got up without another word and headed to his own bedroom. He sat on his bed, Yuri could tell he was getting situated.  _ “What were you doing when I called, Yura.” _ The question was simple but still made the younger blush and stutter slightly.  _ “Rubbing yourself? Teasing, perhaps? Or Did you get further… Come now, pet. Talk to me.” _

“Fuck, Beka…” The blond bit his lip slightly at the pet name. “I got further…” He admitted softly.

_ “How far.” _

“Fingers…”   
  
_ “Show me.” _

_ Fuck _ … Yuri bit his lip harder, glancing around before quickly ending the call on his phone. He carefully stood and hopped over to his bag. Grabbing his laptop before hopping back to the bed and laying back down. Typing quickly, he found himself on skype and calling Otabek back. The call answered in a millisecond…

_ “Yura.” _

“If you want to see, I need a steady camera” Yuri huffed softly as he spread his legs and positioned the laptop so his boyfriend had a perfect view… “Yeah, with a view like that you can’t be mad now, huh?” 

_ “Spread your legs further for me, kitten…” _

The blond smirked softly as he followed Beka’s instruction. Grabbing the lube, he poured a little bit on his hand again, trying to conserve the small amount left in the bottle.

_ “We’ll have to get you more… _ ”   
  
“Mhm…” Yuri hummed in acknowledgment as he reached down and gently coated his entrance. Pushing his pointer finger back in slowly. Humming as it was much easier this time around, but the resistance was still high…

_ “Fuck… Look how tight you are…” _ Opening his eyes (he didn’t remember closing them…). Yuri glanced at the computer screen. Happy to see his normal stoic boyfriend had dropped the guard. There was a soft blush on Otabek’s face, and  _ definitely _ emotion all over. Those eyes  _ fixed _ on his body.

“I wanna see you…” Yuri whined softly as he thrust his finger a little further. Eyes glued on the image of Beka moving his own laptop and self to better accommodate Yuri's want. The youngers breath hitching as he saw his boyfriend's large, curved cock already freed from his sweats. 

_ “Add another finger.”  _ Otabek urged softly as he began to stroke himself again. Watching the other carefully, matching Yuri’s speed. His own chest seeming to freeze at the soft choked sound Yuri made as he added his middle finger.  _ “Fuck, Yura… Even from here, I can see how tight you are… Wish I was there. I’d open you up with my tongue, baby. Make you nice, slick, and open for me...” _

A louder moan then Yuri would have liked to release left his lips as he listened to Otabek’s deep, rough voice… Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back as he began to move the two digits skillfully. Twisting and scissoring himself open. Wishing it was indeed his lover's expert tongue…

_ “You’d like that, huh baby? Me between your legs, driving you crazy… Making those deliciously loud sounds come from you. You wouldn’t be able to control them with me there… I wouldn’t  _ **_let_ ** _ you hold that pretty little voice from me…” _

“F-fuck, Beka…”   
  
_ “That’s right, kitten. Use your voice. Talk to me. Moan to me. Let me know how much you want me…” _

Yuri cried out softly, indeed letting his voice out for his boyfriend. He knew how much Beka liked his voice, so why should he hide it? Sure, it made him slightly embarrassed… But he was also practically spread eagle in front of a camera, so what dignity did he have left to lose?

_ “You’re so pretty like this, Yura… Beautiful… Wish I was there to kiss you…” _

That sweet comment made Yuri smile softly as he continued to finger himself. Hissing out softly as he added a third finger, freezing slightly to let himself adjust. After a moment, he began to thrust his fingers again. Moaning out loud as his hips thrust up just slightly.

“Beka… Beka…” Was all he could whine out between moans. His mouth slack in a small ‘o’ of pleasure as he began to pick up his speed. Practically squeaking out every time he hit  _ that _ spot… Peaking an eye open, he glanced to the screen to see Beka matching his speed perfectly. A thin layer of sweat on the olders furrowed brow line… The way Yuri could  _ tell _ Beka was biting the inside of his cheeks. He could tell how close the older was getting by the way he closed his eyes and tilted his head downward…

“Wish you were here… Wish it was you fucking into me, stretching me,  _ filling _ me… Beka, want you to fill me up….”    
  
_ “Fuck, Yura… I’m close, baby… _ ”   
  
“Me too, me too…” Yuri whined softly as he tilted his head back again to focus on the pleasure. His voice getting louder and higher as he felt that familiar warmth pool in his lower stomach. Naturally clenching around his fingers, his body began to shiver and shake from the waves of pleasure that began to crash. He hardly felt his body arch up or the strain his vocal cords gave from the partially loud cry out. But as he began to calm down and peaking his eyes open, he saw Otabek softly panting and rearranging the screen so it was his face again. Yuri grumbled but moved slowly to bring his own laptop up the bed as well.

_ “Fuck… You know, you’re so sexy when you cum…” _ Otabek smiled softly through the screen making Yuri blush.  _ “It’s a sight and sound I’ll never tire of…” _

“Well…” Yuri panted breathlessly, “Same has to go with the way you let go when you’re about to cum… Your guard down… I love that only I get to see you that way…”

_ “Only you, Yuri.” _

“And only you, Beka… Can we stay on call…?”    
  
_ “Of course, my love. For as long as you want.” _

“Even if I fall asleep…?”   
  
_ “Even if you fall asleep.” _ Otabek smiled and nodded as he made himself more comfortable after cleaning himself up.  _ “You need to clean up, Yuri.” _

“Mhm…” Yuri responded softly, but he was already comfortable. Eyes heavy and falling shut, he simply listened to Otabek’s soft breaths on the other side. Fully relaxed for the first time in months. Even his ankle didn't hurt at the moment... The perfect way to fall asleep, in his opinion....

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
